


Mandatory Coffee Shop AU

by VanguardGal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barista Sam, Chuck is totally a hipster writer, Coffee Shop Owner Gabriel, College Student Castiel, Crowley is the manager of Starbucks, Gabriel is so dramatic, M/M, Med School Student Adam, Pumpkin spice wars, i hope you like pumpkin spice, this should be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanguardGal/pseuds/VanguardGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel Novak, owner of Novak Coffee & Pastries, is an excellent planner. His store is in a college town, his main customer is his favorite writer, and his brother has many friends at the college.<br/>What he didn't plan on is for a Starbucks to open up across the street, with a hot barista at the counter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my dumb take on the coffee shop trope. Hope you like pumpkin spice wars and minimal knowledge of coffee from the writer. Perhaps I should employ my friend and main Starbucks and Chipotle resource. There will be many chapters to come, hopefully, but I am very busy normally with school/acting/art.
> 
> Also, any suggestions for how to integrate characters is very much appreciated. I want to fit as many people in this as possible.

As the lights went on and the coffee began to brew, Gabriel smiled as the smell of his freshly baked pastries filled the small café. He worked diligently while he waited for his siblings and employees to arrive.  
The first to get there was Castiel, and he looked very tired.  
"Hey champ, up studying all night?" Gabriel chuckled.  
Cas gave him 'the look', so the answer was yes. He walked into the back to get all of the supplies organized.  
Soon after, Alfie came in, bright and shining as always. He was with Anna, who had been staying with him while she was looking for an apartment.  
It was a nice morning, there was that chill in the air outside that made people want coffee, so he was happy.  
He expected a couple of his regulars to come in soon.  
The first regular was Chuck, he always came in the earliest and managed to stay in there writing throughout the majority of the morning.  
Gabriel often wandered over and gave him suggestions for his books, which he was actually quite a fan of. And he always found they worked their way in.  
Then there was Kevin, who was an AP student at the nearby college. He always tried to recommend the café to his friends. Too bad he didn't have very many.  
But he brought business, and that was good for Gabriel.  
"Well, if it isn't my favorite AP student, what'll it be today?" Gabriel smiled.  
Kevin shrugged, "Just my usual, I guess. Oh, Gabe-"  
"Yeah?" He responded while making Kevin's coffee.  
"There's a new Starbucks across the street.."  
Gabriel put down the cup and looked over at Kevin. He couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Then, he decided to look out of the window.  
His eyes widened at the sight.  
...  
This means war.  
\-------------------  
Later in the day, when the traffic was slow, Gabriel decided to check out the Starbucks that had the audacity to exist near his domain.  
He got Michael to take his position, and he meandered over.  
When he walked inside, he held back the urge to roll his eyes at the bland layout. He decided to get familiar with the staff.  
"Hello, sir, welcome to Starbucks. What'll it be?" asked the tall and long haired employee.  
"Heh, I'll get one of the.. Pumpkin spice lattes," he said whilst trying not to be intimidated by the handsome barista.  
He checked the name, Sam, put in the order.  
"And what's your name?" Sam asked.  
"Gabriel, and don't write my name wrong on purpose," Gabriel replied.  
Sam laughed, "I'll try not to."  
Gabriel was taken aback by the betrayal his heart had shown. Not now, he's the enemy!  
He sat down and waited patiently while he tried to mentally scream at his heart for liking the barista.  
But that was by no means a truce between them.  
When his order was called, he got up and grabbed it. But he wasn't done.  
"Thank you, I just got my big brother to take my shift over."  
"Where do you work?" Sam asked.  
Gabriel smirked, "Over at my café across the street, Novak Coffee and Pastries."  
Sam paused a moment, then he chuckled.  
"Well then, guess we're competitors then."  
Gabriel nodded and took a sip of his drink.  
"You call this pumpkin spice? This is nothing! Your chain's got nothin' on real pumpkin spice."  
With that, the both of them went back to work, and Gabriel had a plan in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might divide each chapter in half, so I'll have it shown in various perspectives (but I will definitely control how many perspectives I write from).  
> Enjoy this next chapter, even though I still write really small chapters.

Gabriel walked into his store, and dramatically readied his message.  
"Everybody, we have competition," Gabriel said as if he was declaring war.  
His brothers didn't seem very enthusiastic about it, and went back to their work. Chuck laughed and went back to writing, and Balthazar rolled his eyes. Gabriel was honestly surprised no one was taking it as seriously as they should.  
He frustratedly went back to working on pastries, glaring at them the whole time.  
He was devising new recipes for pumpkin spiced foods. Cupcakes, cookies, coffee, donuts..  
"Are you okay, Gabe? It's just competition," Michael asked.  
Gabe smacked the dough on one of the cookies he was working on.  
"No, MIKEY, I am not okay! Starbucks and chains just like it are what is ruining stores like ours. It's the one reason I hate capitalism!" He glared at his older brother.  
Michael sighed and hugged the now panicking owner of a college town coffee shop who thought he would lose his store to Starbucks.  
"If anything, we'll always have the hipsters' vote-"  
"I don't want just the hipsters! I want the hipsters, I want the white girls, I want the artists, I want the professors! For God's sake, Michael, Starbucks is gonna take them all!" Gabriel angrily argued back.  
Michael sighed and let Gabe calm down for a while before going back to making pastries.  
When Gabe came back, he realized something about the cookie he slapped earlier. It gave him an idea.  
He put pumpkin spice in a piece of dough, put a pumpkin shape in it, and filled it with chocolate chips, and baked it in the oven.  
When it was done, he ran outside and gave it to Chuck.  
"Dude, try this cookie! I think I can sell this!" Gabe joyfully explained.  
Chuck hesitated, "Is it to get back at Starbucks?"  
Gabe nodded, and Chuck took a bite.  
"This tastes amazing! You should sell this," Chuck said.  
Gabriel was pleasantly surprised, and went back to make more of the pastry.  
\------------  
Sam went home after a discussion with the manager, Crowley, about the Gabriel incident.  
He said that it was not important enough to do anything about, so he shouldn't worry at all.  
Sam sighed as he fumbled with the keys to his brother's apartment. When he got inside, he expected Dean to be watching TV and eating pie religiously.  
He instead saw Adam doing homework with Dean nowhere in sight.  
"Hey Adam, do you know where Dean is?" Sam asked as he put his stuff down.  
Adam laughed, "Probably on a date with that Castiel guy."  
"Wait, what?" Sam exclaimed. Okay, that was unexpected. He always thought Dean was as straight as a ruler.  
Guess he's as straight as a slinky.  
Adam laughed, "Try to keep the noise down, I've got an assessment tomorrow."  
Sam nodded and sat down next to his half-brother.  
Sam watched various channels until he heard the door open. He looked over at Dean, who looked overly pleased with himself.  
"Hey Dean, what's up?" Sam said, already knowing the answer.  
Dean smirked, "I just went on a date, and it was awesome."  
"With Castiel?" Adam asked while still working.  
Dean stopped right there, "NO!! I mean yes... I mean... Um... I don't have a good answer to that."  
Sam and Adam both burst into laughter, at the expense of the eldest brother. Sam then called Dean over to the TV.  
"Well, I'm proud of you, Dean. It takes guts to admit you aren't as straight as you thought... At least for you it does," Sam said.  
Dean scoffed and mumbled something to himself, Sam would almost say he was pouting.  
Sam's thoughts returned to Gabriel, and he wondered if he would pester him tomorrow as well.  
He didn't let it get to him, and he went to sleep early.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all/any of the changes, I originally posted this from my phone and haven't really gotten a chance to change it on my computer.


End file.
